Akai Heya
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Bagaimana jika sebuah pop-up message berlatar warna merah tiba-tiba muncul? Dan anehnya lagi pop-up message tersebut akan kembali muncul begitu kau mencoba menutupnya./"Anata wa akai heya ga suki desu ka?"/"Apa aku suka ruangan merah?"/"AAAAAAARGHHHH!"/a new horror drabble!/Starring Changmin from TVXQ./DLDR./Mind to read and review? Thank you.


**Title : Akai Heya**

**Disclaimer : Changmin is TVXQ's and God's**

**Warning : Horror but not horror(?)**

**Happy reading! Enjoy~**

* * *

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Namun Changmin tidak juga menghentikan kegiatannya menjelajah internet di kamarnya. Pria jangkung itu terduduk dengan posisi wajah sangat dekat dari komputer, memperhatikan setiap gambar dengan teliti dari sebuah _porn site_ yang sedang dibukanya.

"Omo... Yang ini seksi sekali.." gumamnya sekali-sekali ketika melihat gambar yang menarik perhatiannya. Pria muda itu terus menggerakkan _scroll_-nya ke bawah sampai sebuah _pop-up message_ menghentikannya.

Mengira _pop-up message_ itu adalah sebuah iklan, Changmin segera menekan tombol 'x' untuk menutup _pop-up message _tersebut. Dahi Changmin berkerut ketika _pop-up message_ itu muncul kembali.

Changmin yang menyadari itu bukanlah iklan segera memperhatikan _pop-up message_ itu baik-baik. _Window pop-up message_ itu menggunakan latar belakang berwarna merah, yang membuat Changmin entah kenapa sedikit bergidik. Dan ada tulisan dalam jendela pop-up tersebut.

"_Anata wa suki desu ka?"_

Changmin membaca tulisan kanji 'あなた は好きですか？' yang tertulis di jendela pop-up message itu keras-keras. Kemudian berpikir sebentar, menerjemahkannya.

"Apa aku suka?" Changmin menerjemahkan tulisan kanji itu, kemudian melirik jendela _porn site_ yang berada di belakang _pop-up message_ tersebut. Senyum Changmin terkembang lebar seraya tangannya bergerak menutup jendela _pop-up message_ itu.

"Tentu saja aku suka," Changmin terkekeh sebentar, siap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tapi dahi Changmin kembali berkerut ketika kemudian _pop-up message_ itu kembali muncul di _website_ yang tengah ia buka. Tetap dengan tulisan yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang aku suka, kan?" Changmin menutup _pop-up message_ tersebut, namun dengan cepat _pop-up message_ itu kembali muncul. Changmin yang mulai geram segera dengan cepat menutup jendela _pop-up message_ itu sementara _pop-up message_ tersebut.

Lama kelamaan, tangan Changmin mulai lelah meng-klik tombol silang untuk menutup _pop-up message_ tersebut jadi Changmin melepas tangannya dari _mouse,_ mengistirahatkannya sebentar. Dan sesuatu yang sangat aneh terjadi.

Jendela _pop-up message_ itu membuka dan menutup dengan sendirinya. Dan entah Changmin salah lihat atau apa, jendela _pop-up message_ itu semakin panjang, dan membentuk tulisan kanji yang baru.

'あなたは赤い部屋が好きですか？'

"_Anata wa akai heya ga suki desu ka?"_ Changmin membaca huruf-huruf kanji tersebut, kemudian berusaha menerjemahkannya. Changmin menatap lekat pada jendela _pop-up message_ tersebut seraya otaknya menangkap apa yang jendela _pop-up message_ itu coba tanyakan.

"Apa kau menyukai ruangan merah..?"

Tepat setelah Changmin mengucapkan terjemahan kanji tersebut, jendela _pop-up message_ itu digantikan oleh _pop-up message _lain yang berisi nama-nama. Entah nama siapa. Changmin membacanya satu persatu. Dengan sabar membacanya, mencari siapa tahu mungkin ada orang yang ia kenal. Dan mata Changmin membelalak begitu membaca huruf kanji di deretan terakhir.

'_Shim Changmin'_

Jantung Changmin seolah berhenti ketika layar komputernya mati sejenak, kemudian menyala kembali, namun bukan memperlihatkan _pop-up message_ tersebut ataupun _porn site_ yang sebelumnya ia buka.

Melainkan memperlihatkan kamarnya sendiri.

Dengan sesosok makhluk yang tengah duduk santai diatas ranjangnya.

Makhluk itu berwarna hitam. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Changmin perlahan menoleh ke belakang, kearah makhluk itu, dan seketika menjerit ketika makhluk itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Aaaaaarghhh!"

-O-

Yunho melihat ke segala arah. Otaknya tidak habis pikir ketika melihat ruangan apartemen yang seperti diciprati cat merah. Tapi bedanya, warna merah yang ia lihat sekarang adalah darah.

Polisi muda itu memperhatikan rekannya, Yoochun, yang sedang menutup jasad Shim Changmin, penghuni apartemen yang sedang ia selidiki sekarang itu dengan kain putih. Yoochun menggeleng ngeri.

"Tubuh dan wajahnya hancur. Seperti habis dipukul dengan benda tumpul atau bahkan dibenturkan kesana kemari," lapor Yoochun seraya melepas sarung tangan karet putih yang ia gunakan. Yunho berjalan ke sebelah Yoochun.

"Menurutmu warna merah ini adalah darahnya?"

"Bisa jadi," Yoochun menggosok hidungnya. "Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kita melakukan tes DNA, ya kan?" Yoochun mengambil sedikit sampel cairan merah yang menempel di atas komputer. Dimasukkannya cairan itu dengan hati-hati kedalam plastik, lalu memakai jaketnya yang tebal.

"Aku akan memberikan sampel ini pada Junsu dulu. Kau kalau mau lihat-lihat jangan rusak apapun ya,"

Yunho mengangguk. "Arraso."

Dan seiring Yoochun berjalan pergi, Yunho resmi sendirian di kamar itu.

Yunho melihat ranjang yang hampir seluruhnya sudah berwarna merah, yang menyerap setiap darah yang pemuda itu teteskan. Kemudian beralih pada dinding yang sebelumnya berwarna putih, namun berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Dan pandangan Yunho berakhir pada layar komputer yang diciprati oleh beberapa tetes darah yang sudah mulai mengering. Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah komputer tersebut ketika tiba-tiba layar komputer itu menyala. Dan ada sebuah _pop-up message_ ditampilkan di layarnya.

Yunho berjalan mendekat. Kemudian membaca tulisan kanji yang tertulis dalam pop-up message itu.

"_Anata wa akai heya ga suki desu ka?"_

.

-FIN-

.

* * *

Well...what do you think? :3

Ini dari sebuah urban legend di Jepang :3 kalo mau tahu lebih lanjut, coba search di google deh '-'

Review juseyo?


End file.
